The Other Shore
by Sk8er Chica
Summary: Otto and Twister investigate a rumor they overhear from the Lasers. Final chapter up!
1. The Rumor

A/N: This is one of my first attempts at a humor fic. Feedback and constructive criticism are welcome, but flames will be used to set off fireworks.

* * *

It was a scorcher of a day in Ocean Shores, California. The dockside eatery, the Shore Shack, was doing a roaring trade, as it was one of the few places in town to escape the heat.

A pair of sweaty pre-teen boys stumbled into the Shore Shack.

"This heat is insane," one griped in a raspy tenor.

"I hear you on that, dude," the other agreed in a voice that carried a hint of a Spanish accent.

The owner of the first voice was short, had auburn dreadlocks kept in place by a green headband, and was wearing a pair of sunglasses with teal-tinted lenses. He was dressed in a yellow V-neck t-shirt, burgundy shorts, and white sneakers. His name was Otto Rocket.

The owner of the second voice was a head taller than Otto. His face was dotted with a number of freckles. A brown-and-yellow striped hat covered his ginger hair, which always stuck up in the front. His outfit consisted of baggy green cargo shorts, a blue tank top layered over a white shirt, and white high-top sneakers. This was Otto best friend, Twister Rodriguez. (His real name was Maurice, which he really hated).

"I feel like I'm melting," Twister complained.

Tito Makani, the Shore Shack's resident cook, walked over to them. He was carrying a tray that held two glasses of his special recipe coconut lemonade.

"You're a lifesaver," Otto said gratefully.

He glanced at the next table, where Twister's older brother Lars sat with his best friend Pi Piston. Judging by the amount of fries in the fry cartons, they were about halfway through lunch.

"Ocean Shores is really getting a nude beach?" Pi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep, that's what I heard," Lars's heavily accented voice replied. "It opens up on Saturday and there's gonna be a big party. Maybe we could try to pick up some babes." Lars chuckled evilly.

_Uh-oh,_ Twister thought. He knew what that look on Otto's face meant.

"Hey, Twist, what do you say we check out the nude beach too?" Otto asked.

"What? Are you kidding? Do you know what my mom would do to me?" Twister yelped.

"Your mom can't do anything unless she catches you," Otto reasoned. "Come on, buddy. It sounds like it'd be a blast."

Twister wondered why watching people getting sand in places that didn't usually see daylight would be fun. He also wondered why his nickname was Twister when Otto was the one always twisting arms to get people in on his schemes.

"Okay, okay, I'll go," Twister said heavily. He knew there was no use arguing with Otto once his mind was made up.

"Great!" Otto exclaimed. "Meet me in my backyard at dawn on Saturday. This is gonna be sweet!"

_What have I gotten myself into this time? _Twister thought as he sipped his lemonade.


	2. Heading Out

A/N: Before this chapter gets started, I'd like to send a shout-out to Prince Izzy X, VUWildcat, and ottomatic21 for their nice reviews. You rock! Keep reading and replying, folks!

* * *

On Saturday morning, Otto woke up bright and early. He dressed silently, not wanting anyone in the house to know what he was about to do. He'd just opened the window and had almost climbed out when his bedroom door opened. Framed in the doorway was his sister, Reggie. She was tall and slim, a pair of blue sunglasses perched atop her purple hair. She wore a typical outfit of camoflague pants, red sneakers, and a fuschia T-shirt with a yellow rocket on the front.

"Rocket Boy, what are you doing?" Reggie asked, approaching the window.

"I'm going to the beach with Twister," Otto replied.

Reggie raised an eyebrow. "At 5:30 in the morning?"

"Um...there's supposed to be a killer swell heading our way," Otto made up.

"Really? Cool. I'll get my board and meet you guys there." said Reggie.

"The swell isn't supposed to hit 'til later this afternoon," the younger Rocket added hastily. "We're just gonna fish or go bird-watching while we wait. Don't wait up for me, Reg. And _don't _lock the window."

That said, Otto lowered himself onto the platform of the homemade half-pipe the Rockets had in their backyard. Twister stood nearby, bleary-eyed and yawning.

"Come on, Twist! This gonna be the adventure of the century!" Otto said excitedly.

Twister wondered how his friend could be so hyper at this early an hour. Maybe it was just something in the genes.

"Where's this nude beach supposed to be anyway?" Otto asked as they walked through the nearly deserted streets of town.

"A block past Spray Beach, turn right, look for sand dunes, you can't miss it," Twister rattled off tiredly. "I found out last night when Lars called Pi and Sputz."

Otto rubbed his hands together. "The dunes will make a perfect hiding spot."

When they reached the spot, they hid in the tall dune grass and waited.


	3. Dying of Boredom

A/N: You like me, you really like me! lol To Mike, Izzy, and VUWildcat: Patience is a virtue. You'll find out what's going soon enough.

* * *

"This is boring," Twister complained. (He and Otto had been hiding in the dune grass for nearly an hour)."And my butt is falling asleep. _And _my heart is growling." 

"It's gonna be worth it," said Otto. "Trust me, Twist."

_I hate it when he says that, _Twister thought.

"Why can't we just go home, Otto-man?" he asked. "No one's gonna be here until ten or eleven. I could have stayed in bed for a while, but, no, we had to come here."

The low moan of a car engine sounded in the distance.

"Will you shut up?" Otto hissed. "Someone's coming!"

He crouched lower in the reeds and held his breath. He was convinced that Twister's loudly rumbling stomach was going to give them away at any moment.

The car, an old brown Mazda, stopped beside the sidewalk surrounding the beach. Otto could clearly see the silhouettes of four teenage boys. The unmistakable aroma of Shore Shack breakfast burritos wafted toward them.

"Yum," Twister sighed, licking his lips.

He stood up to yell in the direction of the car. "Hey, guys, you have any extras?"

Otto grabbed the back of Twister's shirt to pull him back down. He gave his best bro a quiet lecture on what the term "lying low" meant. Twister made a pouting face.

A pair of beautiful young women jogged into sight, heading directly toward the beach.

* * *

A/N: Don't you love cliff-hangers? Tahaaa haaa haaaa! 


	4. A Surprising Discovery

A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers. I had planned to post this chapter yesterday, but I was having a ton of computer trouble.

* * *

Otto and Twister wriggled out of their hiding place as the girls came closer. The Lasers fell all over each other in their rush to get out of the car (or "rice burner" as Lars called it). 

One of the girls had curly red hair; the second was platinum-blond. They appeared to be about twenty years old. Both wore sneakers, track pants, and exercise bras; each had a leashed dog in tow.

"I'm Jeanette Burns and this is Hallie Noode," said the redhead.

The Noode family was one of the wealthiest families in Ocean Shores. They were well-known in the state of California as breeders of champion showdogs.

"Where are your dogs?" asked Hallie.

"Dogs _and _their owners get naked here?" Twister asked.

Hallie shook her head.The Noode family had purchased the stretch of beachfront property for the enjoyment of canines and their human parents.

Twister rounded on Otto. "I can't believe this! I woke up at 5:00, I got cut from landing on Mom's rose bushes, _and _I missed breakfast, just to see a bunch of dogs!"

"Don't blame _me_," Otto yelled back. "Who told you about this?"

He and the rest of the Lasers gave the older Rodriguez brother the most evil looks they could manage.

"You set us up!" they yelled in unison.

Lars put his hands up in "hold on a second" fashion. "What are you guys looking at me for? I didn't know nothing!" he said defensively.

Otto got a devilish smirk on his face as he spotted his and Twister's pal, Sam Dullard, walking toward the commotion. Sam was a short, stocky boy; his blond hair was buzzcut and he wore a pair of square glasses with black plastic frames. He was dressed in baggy jeans, blue sneakers, and an orange T-shirt with the letter "N" on the front.

Otto pretended he and Twister had already "enjoyed" the nude beach, then encouraged Sam to do the same.

"I bet you don't think I'm secure enough to go naked in public," Sam said as he stripped off his T-shirt and threw it into the dune grass. "Well, watch this!"

Less than five minutes later, Sam made his way back to them, furious and clothed. He scowled darkly as everyone doubled over in fits of laughter.

"That was _not _funny!" Sam screamed.

"Look at it this way, Dullard," Lars said after catching his breath. "At least you got the ladies' attention."

"They asked if my dog ate my clothes!" said the blond boy, turning a rather pretty shade of scarlet. "Thanks a lot for this. I'll remember you in my will!"

"You have a will?" Twister said, puzzled.

"You were dropped on your head as a baby, and I _know it,_" Sam replied.

THE END


End file.
